USB albums
Main articles: [[The Fame (album)/Editions|List of international editions of The Fame]], [[The Fame Monster (album)/Editions|List of international editions of The Fame Monster]], [[Born This Way (album)/Editions|List of international editions of Born This Way]]. USB albums are USB flash drives sold with MP3, music videos and pictures. The USB albums are released with limited copies. List ThumbGrid ''The Fame'' (Limited Edition USB Drive) (2703552) This is a special 2 GB USB Key (about 700mb used for the content). The content include 24 MP3 tracks at 256 kbps CBR, 4 music videos, from "Just Dance" to "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)", pictures (digital single covers and album covers, music video stills from "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" and "Poker Face" and promotional photos from The Fame) The USB also includes The Fame booklet. The dimensions of the USB Key are 70 mm x 48.5mm and 11mm thick. Images The Fame USB 001.jpg The Fame USB 002.jpg The Fame USB 003.jpg The Fame USB 004.jpg The Fame USB 005.jpg The Fame USB 006.jpg The Fame USB 007.jpg The Fame USB 008.jpg The Fame USB 009.jpg The Fame USB 010.jpg The Fame USB 011.jpg The Fame USB 012.jpg The Fame USB 013.jpg The Fame USB 014.jpg The Fame USB 015.jpg The Fame USB 016.jpg The Fame USB 017.jpg The Fame USB 018.jpg The Fame USB 019.jpg The Fame USB 020.jpg The Fame USB 021.jpg The Fame USB 022.jpg The Fame USB 023.jpg The Fame USB 024.jpg The Fame USB 025.jpg The Fame USB 026.jpg The Fame USB 027.jpg ''The Fame Monster'' Limited Edition USB Drive (2738279) This is a special 2 GB USB Key with about 700 MB used for the content. The content includes 17 MP3 tracks at 256 kbps CBR, 8 music videos (from "Just Dance" to "Telephone"), and 35 pictures. (Digital single covers, remix covers and album covers, music video stills from "Paparazzi", "Bad Romance", and "Telephone", promotional photos from The Fame Monster and photoshoots by David LaChapelle) The USB Key also includes The Fame Monster Booklet. The dimensions of the USB Key are 70 mm x 48.5mm and 11mm thick. Table Images 5-14-09 David LaChapelle 010.jpg 5-14-09 David LaChapelle 001.jpg The Fame Monster USB 003.jpg The Fame Monster USB 004.jpg The Fame Monster USB 005.jpg The Fame Monster USB 006.jpg The Fame Monster USB 007.jpg The Fame Monster USB 008.jpg The Fame Monster USB 009.jpg The Fame Monster USB 010.jpg The Fame Monster USB 011.jpg The Fame Monster USB 012.jpg The Fame Monster USB 013.jpg The Fame Monster USB 014.jpg The Fame Monster USB 015.jpg The Fame Monster USB 016.jpg The Fame Monster USB 017.jpg The Fame Monster USB 018.jpg The Fame Monster USB 019.jpg The Fame Monster USB 020.jpg The Fame Monster USB 021.jpg The Fame Monster USB 022.jpg The Fame Monster USB 023.jpg The Fame Monster USB 024.jpg The Fame Monster USB 025.jpg The Fame Monster USB 026.jpg The Fame Monster USB 027.jpg The Fame Monster USB 028.jpg The Fame Monster USB 029.jpg The Fame Monster USB 030.jpg The Fame Monster USB 031.jpg The Fame Monster USB 032.jpg The Fame Monster USB 033.jpg The Fame Monster USB 034.jpg The Fame Monster USB 035.jpg ''Born This Way'' (Limited Edition USB Drive) This is a special 2GB USB Drive with a bit under 1GB used for the content. The content includes 22 MP3 Tracks, 3 music videos (from "Born This Way" to "The Edge of Glory"), 4 Transmission Gagavision episodes (from 41 to 44), and a photogallery including photoshoots by Mariano Vivanco and Nick Knight and music video stills from "Judas". Also includes application form for Little Monster I.D. card. Images The Fame 10th Anniversary limited edition USB drive In celebration of the 10 year anniversary of Gaga's 2008 debut album, The Fame, a special collectible product offering is being released on December 14, 2018. Limited-edition character USB, packaged in a custom display box, contains the original album, The Fame, along with three bonus tracks, The Fame Monster original album, both digital booklets, eight music videos, and an early EPK, filmed at the start of Gaga's rapid ascent to stardom. Category:Discography